


Most Days

by jesseofthenorth



Series: Will you still need me (like that beatles song)? When I'm 64 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early days when they first became a permanent thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Days

There are days when Clint wonders what the hell Phil was thinking getting tangled up with a mess like him. Sometimes early on that was most days. Now it's just once in a while. 

Clint knows Phil is the best thing that ever happened to him. 

He is sure he is not the best thing that ever happened to Phil.

But he hangs in there through all of his self doubt because the only thing Phil has ever really asked for himself was that Clint not quit on them, once they finally had their chance.

"You're my reward." Phil tells him ",I know you don't think so but I promise you it's true. Every day I get to spend with you is a gift and you can't talk me out of it." 

He tries to explain to Phil that he can't just say shit like that.

"Can to." Phil tells him "I've earned the right to be as honest as I want. I am not a secret agent anymore Clint. I am a guy with bad eyesight, a permanent limp and a deadly hot spouse. I do what I want. And what I want is to tell you how much you mean to me. Often."

Clint usually just shakes his head and tries not to smile like an idiot. He can barely acknowledge how much he loves it when Phil tells him.

"Everything Clint. You mean everything. Our life together. Your awesome pancakes and terrible coffee. Your warm heart and cold feet. They way we fit together in our bed. The smile you get on your face whenever you read the Hobbit. The way you sound when you come. This is what I got for living long enough to get old."

"Sounds more like a punishment" Clint mutters.

"Everything" Phil whispers into the skin behind his ear.

Clint can only nod ever so slightly and swallow past the lump in his throat. He tries really hard to believe it. Most days he can.


End file.
